Friends
by Monkey pie225
Summary: A three-shot about my 3 favorite characters...and Hibari. 809627 friendship. Contains some ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey: I got bored and decided to make some random short story, so here's a little three-shot about my top 3 favorite characters...and Hibari.

Hibari: *glares* What was that, herbivore?

Yamamoto: Haha. Thanks!

Tsuna and Chrome: Thank you.

Monkey: I'm not saying that I don't like you, Hibari (As a character). It's just that they're my top 3 favorite characters, from the series.

Tsuna: Who are in your top 5?

Monkey: You 3, Enma and Lal.

Hibari: And where am I, herbivore?

Monkey: Hmmmmm. You're in my top 20! =D

Hibari: *pulls out tonfas* Prepare to be bitten to death. *starts chasing author*

Other three: *sweat-drop* Monkey Pie225 doesn't own KHR. *hears screaming in the backround*

Monkey: HEEEELLLLLLLP!

**Song for this chapter: My Friend**

**By: Spyair**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

It was an unusual morning for Tsuna. For starters, he wasn't woken up by a 1 ton Leon mallet. Second, he didn't hear and yelling. Lastly, he couldn't smell his mom's cooking.

He got dressed and head downstairs to see no one home. He walked over to the refrigerator and saw a note on it.

_Dear Tsu-kun,_

_I left with dad for the weekend, and brought the kids with me. You can have friends over, and remember to change your underwear. Have fun!_

_P.S. Reborn-kun says that Gokudera-kun nod Bianchi-chan went to Italy for some family time._

_Love, Mom._

'Well, okay then.' Tsuna thought with sweat-drop. He then heard the doorbell ring and ended up almost getting a heart attack. After slowing his heart rate, he walked over to the door and was somewhat shocked to see one of the two people standing there.

"Hey, Tsuna!"

"Ohayo, Boss."

"Yamamoto, Chrome. What are you doing here?" Wondering why they were here so early in the morning...even though it was almost 11.

"My dad went to some expo and won't be back until Monday." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Kyoko-chan and her family went on a trip." Chrome said shyly.

"Why didn't you go?" Tsuna asked, trying not to sound rude.

"It's a family thing." She answered back.

"Well, come on in." The brunette said with a sigh. "Everyone's gone, so it's just me."

"You have us!" The baseball star said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Guess you're right." Tsuna replied with a small smile. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know." Yamamoto shrugged. "What about you, Chrome?"

"Um...How about a game?" She suggested.

"Sure!" They thought about what game for a few moments when Yamamoto had an idea. " I got a game." The other two just looked at him. "We can play truth or dare!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Tsuna and Chrome just dead panned and regretted that they said anything.

**LINE BREAK**

After letting Yamamoto guzzle down a bottle of soda, which surprised the other two, and having a massive burp, they all sat in the living room with a bottle in between them.

"Ladies first!" Chrome grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on Tsuna.

"Boss, truth or dare?"

"I pick truth."

"Okay. Why don't you want to be the Vongola 10th?" This shocked the two males. They didn't think that she would ask something like that.

"W-well...It's because it's dangerous, and I don't want any of you guys to get caught in the middle of it." He said sheepishly.

"Come on, Tsuna. That can't be it. After all the stuff we've been through, there's no way that's it." Yamamoto said, looking at his friend. The younger boy just looked down. "Tsuna?"

"It's true that we've been through a lot, but that's given me more of a reason as to why I don't want you guys involved in the mafia." His hair shadowed his eyes as he continued. "All of you have gotten majorly injured because you are my friends, and I'm involved with the mafia. It's because of me being a wimp and not having the leadership skills that you guys have gotten hurt." He got some tears that started to run down his face. " I don't want to be the boss because then you guys will get more injured, or even killed. I...I just couldn't live with k-knowing that y-you guys got killed b-because of m-me." He was now sobbing and trying to wipe away his tears. Next thing he knew, he was pulled into a hug and a hand landed on his head, ruffling his hair. He looked up to see Chrome with some tears in her eye, hugging him like her life depended on it, and Yamamoto with a small smile on his face.

"Boss, what are you talking about? Boss is a great person who is strong, yet caring. That's why we and the others follow him." Chrome said, looking at her boss and friend.

"Yeah! Tsuna's great, so if it makes him sad that we die, then we won't die! After all, we all want to see his great smile and hear his laugh!" Yamamoto said with a smile on his face.

Tsuna just looked at them, astonished, then gave a small smile. "Thanks guys. You're two of the best friends a person could ask for."

"Haha! Glad to hear! So why don't we continue the game?" The two nodded. "It's your turn, Tsuna."

**LINE BREAK**

After playing some more with the bottle and teaching Chrome how to play a video game, which she dominated at, we find the three friends sitting in Tsuna's room.

"Hey guys!"

"Hm? What is it, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, looking at his friend who was laying on the floor.

"I think the three of us should go to the school dance tonight!" He exclaimed. Now both of the younger guardians knew of said dance, but were way to shy to even _think_ of going.

"Um...I don't think that's a good idea, Yamamoto-san." Chrome said, looking at the boy.

"Chrome's right. Plus, even if we did go, we wouldn't have the right clothes." Tsuna said, trying to to get out of going. That's when they heard the doorbell ring. After a moment, Tsuna came back with a box in his hand.

"What's in the box, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, sitting up and looking at the box. Tsuna just shrugged and said he didn't know. "Well, only one way to find out." They opend the box and saw something they didn't expect to see.

"Are those...?"

"Yes they are..."

"We're going to the dance!"

'Oh kami, please help us.'

**LINE BREAK**

"I can't believe we're actually going." Tsuna said as he read the note that came inside the box.

_To Tsuna,_

_Since I know that Yamamoto and Chrome will be coming over, I took the liberty of getting you guys some clothes for the dance that I know you will go to._

_Sincerely, Reborn._

'That damn baby!' Tsuna thought.

"It was nice of the kid to get us these." Yamamoto said, looking at himself in the mirror then to the other two.

Chrome had her hair down, covering her eye that no longer had an eyepatch over it, with her mist earring hanging from her ear and was wearing a strapless, stripped, violet dress that went to the down to the middle of her feat. Yamamoto was wearing a black dress shirt with a dotted tie, a blue, stripped coat, his rain necklace visible and a fedora. The fedora was also blue with strips and a black stripe across the side of the cone with white dots. Tsuna was wearing the same thing, but his was orange, and he had his sky ring around his fingers. Both of the boys had the first three buttons undone and the tie hanging loosely around their necks. They both had slacks on and their sleeves rolled up to their elbows.

"Yeah, nice." Tsuna muttered.

"I think we look nice." Chrome said, also looking in the mirror.

"Now how about we head over to the school." Yamamoto said, getting nods. "Who knows, maybe we will see Hibari dressed in something other than his usual attire."

"I doubt he would do that." Tsuna said as he closed the door and Chrome just giggled at the thought. "Well, let's go then."

**LINE BREAK**

When they got to the school they were told to head to the gym and did just that. As they walked in they noticed something off.

'We stand out the most!' Tsuna and Chrome thought while Yamamoto just laughed. All the boys had on a white dress shirt with black coats, while the girls wore light colored dresses. What none of them noticed was that everyone was not only looking at Yamamoto and Chrome like they was the hottest thing to exist, but Tsuna too.

'IS THAT DAME-TSUNA WITH YAMAMOTO AND DOKURO LOOKING...**HOT**!?' The girls thought.

'This is awkward...' Tsuna and Chrome thought.

"Well, let's enjoy ourselves!" Yamamoto said, making the other two shake their heads in awe at his obliviousness.

'This is going to be a long night.'

**_End chapter_**

Monkey: *all beaten up* And there was chapter 1 of 3. Hope ya enjoyed it. By the way, I didn't make up Yamamoto or Tsuna's looks. I saw a picture of them while looking for a good Vongola 10th gen pic on google. For Chrome I just went with how she looked when she met Mukuro and changed it a little bit.

Hibari: *dark aura* I wasn't in this chapter.

Monkey: Help! *starts being chased again*

Tsuna: *just ignores screams and reads paper* Let's see. Next chapter will have a...

Yamamoto: What's wrong? *looks at paper* Haha. That should be fun.

Chrome:?

Yamamoto: *whispers in her ear*

Chrome: *blushes like crazy*

Yamamoto: Until next time. Bye! *screams in the backround*

Monkey: *still being chased* Remember to leave a review and have a Greta New Years!


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey: Here's the second chapter, and I must say that I think I failed at what I tried in this one.

Tsuna: How so?

Monkey: I can't write a description to save my life.

Yamamoto: Then what about last chapter?

Monkey: Pictures I can somewhat do. What I tried here...fail. *sigh* Anyways. I will admit that I loved making this chapter and had a good laugh.

Chrome: At least you enjoyed it.

Monkey: Yup...Where's Hibari? *gets a tonfa to the head*

Hibari: I better be in this chapter.

Monkey: You are! Now stop trying to kill me!

Hibari:...

Monkey: Whatever. Disclaimer, please.

Yamamoto: Monkey.

Chrome: Doesn't.

Tsuna: Own.

All three: KHR!

Monkey: Thanks. Now let's begin chapter 2!

All: Yeah!

Chapter 2: The Dance

'How can Yamamoto be so casual with everyone?' Tsuna thought as he saw the rain guardian talk to everyone around him. 'Poor Chrome. I want to help, but they'll just push me away.' He turned and saw people crowding around the poor girl. He just sighed and took a sip from the cup in his hand. "I knew this wasn't a good idea."

"Where are the other herbivores?"

"Hie!" Tsuna turned around and saw Hibari standing there. He also saw that Hibari was indeed wearing a diffrent attire. He was pretty much wearing the same thing as him and Yamamoto, except that his was purple and he had his cloud bracelet around his wrist. "Hibari-san? What are you doing here?"

"I have to make sure that you herbivores are following the rules." He said calmly.

"Don't worry, we are." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop.

"Where are the other herbivores?" He repeated.

"Oh. Gokudera-kun went to Italy, onii-san and Lambo are on trips and Yamamoto and Chrome are in the crowd somewhere." Tsuna answered looking a little down.

"Hm. Very well. Make sure not to break any of the rules, or I will bite you to death." With that, the skylark made his leave.

'Well that was unexpected. I didn't think he would give me a warning or anything. Usually he wouldn't say anything so he can beat us up.' Tsuna thought.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink."

"I'm sorry, but I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a drink." Tsuna looked and saw Yamamoto and Chrome walking over to the table. They went to go sit down next to Tsuna, without even seeing that he was there. Chrome just sighed and looked around. "Yamamoto-san, where's Boss?"

"Huh? He right over..." He looked around. "I don't know."

"I'm right here." They both jumped and turned around to see Tsuna giving a small wave.

"Oh, Tsuna. We didn't see you there, sorry." Yamamoto said with a sheepish look.

"It's fine. You looked like you were having fun." Tsuna said.

"What are you talking about? I can't have that much when you were sitting over here and Chrome was crowed by the boys." Yamamoto with a smile. The other two just looked at him in amazement. He then turned to Chrome. "Sorry about not helping with the guys."

"I'm sorry, too." Tsuna said.

"It's okay. I know you had your hands full with the crowd of people." She said looking at Yamamoto. "And I know how you are in front of others." She said, turning to Tsuna.

"Now that we have that out of the way...Please don't be mad with me!" Yamamoto said, clapping his hands together, bowing his head. The other two just go confused looks on their faces. He just nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well...When I was in that crowd of people, some of the guys said that Tsuna can't do anything right, then some girls said that Chrome was just as bad because she doesn't talk to many people." The younger ones just looked sad, but realized something.

"Why would we be mad at you for that?" Chrome asked.

"After they said that, I ended up saying that you guys were great and said that I would sigh us up for the dance competition they were having." He said, with an apologetic smile. They just looked at him with a blank stare. "Um...Guys?" They blink once. Twice. "Are you guys ok-?" Both their faces turned an impossible shade of red and ended up passing out with their heads slamming the table. "...They took it better than I expected."

***10 minutes later***

"Why would you do that, Yamamoto!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Why couldn't you just leave it be?"

"You two are my friends and I didn't want them saying bad stuff about you guys." He said with a serious face.

"Okay, but you know how we are in front of others." Chrome said. "What are we suppose to do?"

"Well I could take our names off of the list." Yamamoto said, looking a little sad. The other two just looked at each other and after a few seconds they nodded to each other with a sigh. They both reluctantly agreed to to the competition. "Yay!"

'His personality did a whole 180! He's like a little kid!' They both thought.

"I have a question." They both turned to look at the illusionist. "How are we going dance with three people?"

"Yeah. That seems kind of weird." Tsuna said, nodding his head.

"Well, I guess it depends on what the song is." Yamamoto said.

"We will be starting the dance competition and I must say...you people must be very shy." The teacher said through the microphone. "Only two groups signed up for this. Let's start with Mochida and his group!" Said guy came to the middle of the gym with a bunch of girls behind him.

"We'll win this easily. Let's go girls!" The music started to play and they dance some very weird dance and kept messing up. When the song ended they all stopped and did a pose. "We definitely won this." Everyone just blinked and weren't sure if they should clap or just stay quiet. They went with the latter of the two.

"Well...That sure was something." He then looked at the list. "Next up is Yamamoto and his...group?" He looked at the list again, took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Haha. Our turn?" He turned to the other two and saw them shaking. "Come on you guys, it's our turn to go." He said, pushing them forward.

"Is that Sawada and Dokuro?" Some people muttered in the crowd. They continued to whisper which made the two even more nervous.

"Yamamoto, we can't do this." Tsuna whispered as he was being pushed. "We don't even know how to dance."

"Just...Go with the rhythm. Let your feet just guide you." He answered back. They just looked back at him in astonishment. "Haha. Let's go then." As they go to the center of the gym, everyone was staring at them. "Are you guys ready." He got a very hesitant nod. "We're ready, sensei!" He said as the music started. It started with guitars playing and they started to tap their feet to the beat.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

Chrome grabbed her dress and started to stomp on the ground while moving her hips back and forth.

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

She started to swirl around while Yamamoto and Tsuna started to clap with the rhythm.

**And we sang...**

For a brief moment they stopped and started going with it again. She took Yamamoto's hand and they started moving from side to side as Tsuna continued to clap.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

They did a 180 turn and Yamamoto let go of Chrome's hand with Tsuna taking it and Yamamoto started to clap instead.

**We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,**

They backed up from each other, but still hand in hand.

**Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

Tsuna released her hands and she went straight to Yamamoto. They both slowed their pace and went in circles.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

The two were now circling around the area with Chrome's left hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and his left hand on her hip.

**No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,**

They started to pick up the pace again and went a little faster. Tsuna resumed his clapping and tapped his foot.

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

With their right hands together and extended out, they started moving around with light, but quick steps.

**We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,**

He let go of one of her hands, letting her out and brought her back in with their hands still connected.

**Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

He let her hand go and she went to Tsuna. They did some quick few steps that no one thought they could do.

**Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

She and Tsuna extended their arms, like she had done with Yamamoto, and started moving around the area. They got to the center, Tsuna let go of one hand and started to spin her around. He wrapped her in his arm and twirled her while letting go of her hand. She was now the only one on the center and the two boys were now clapping with the music. She took a quick breath, closed her eyes and started to move her feet with the rhythm. Like before, she grabbed her dress and started moving it around and started stomping on the floor will she did some twirls around.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

She continued to dance like this around the area with everyone clapping now.

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

The music slowed down a little and so did she.

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

She let go of her dress and started to just spin around in circles with the dress and her hair doing the same, making everyone else look at her like she was the prettiest thing they've ever seen.

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

As the music started to pick up again, she grabbed Yamamoto's hand

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

Now it was just a sequence of her and Yamamoto dancing around, hand-in-hand, then trading off to Tsuna who was doing the same thing.

**We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),**

Now everyone had their jaws dropping to the floor when they saw how smooth these three were dancing, without messing up or stepping on each other's toes.

**Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

The music started to slow down and now all three were in the center and just tapped their feet with the rhythm.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),**

They raised their, connected, hands high in the air.

**And we danced on into the night...**

As the last part of the music ended, they all did a deep bow. They straightend up and could be seen trying to catch their breath. They looked around and it was complete silence. Suddenly someone started clapping and the rest followed, making a huge uproar.

"Hahaha! Told you guys that it would work out!" Yamamoto said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah. You were right." Chrome said as she and Tsuna both had blushes on their faces, but also smiles plastered to their faces. "Let's go." They walked away and went to go sit down for a few minutes. After they were being asked multiple questions from the other kids, they got up and headed for the roof.

**LINE BREAK**

"Thanks for making us come, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as they layed on the ground and looked up and the stars.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you guys had fun. I know how you didn't want to come, so I still feel bad about dragging you guys here." He said apologetically.

"Don't be. We had a lot of fun. Your enthusiasm is great, we're just not use to doing stuff like that in front of others." Chrome said.

"By the way, you were great out there, Chrome. I never knew that you could dance like that. You were really pretty." Tsuna said, getting a timid thanks from her and an agreement from Yamamoto. He them got up and stretched a little. "Well I'm going to go get some snacks. Do you guys want anything?" He asked.

"Some chips would be nice." Yamamoto said.

"I'm fine, thank you." Chrome said.

"Okay. Be back in a little bit." He said, going to the door. As he opened the door and was about to go downstairs, he saw that Mochida and the girl from earlier were standing there. "Um...Hi."

"So you think that you're such a hotshot, Sawada?" Mochida asked as they got closer. "Well let me tell you something. No matter what, you will still be dame-Tsuna!" He said as he pushed Tsuna. Everything slowed down at that moment, Tsuna was falling down the stairs and painfully hit most of them. When he reached the bottom he was groaning and blood could be seen. "Crap! Come on! Let's go!" They rushed down the stairs and started to run away.

"Tsuna! We heard a loud noise, are you-!"

_**END CHAPTER**_

Moneky: And there you have it. The second chapter is done, just one more.

Tsuna:...

Monkey: Yes? *gets tonfa to the head* OW! *notices two objects flying and ducks* What the heck!? Why did you throw those at me!

Y, C & H: Because.

Monkey: Anyways~~~, I think I did fail at doing the dance scene. I'm sorry that it sucks.

Tsuna:...

Monkey: And I had to hurt Tsuna. I just like hurting the main protagonist somehow, either mentally or physically. Please remember to leave a review and tune in for the next and final chapter of Friends. *gets tonfa, Shigure Kinto and spears to head*


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey: And here it is folks, the last chapter of Friends.

Tsuna:...

Monkey: What is your deal!?

Chrome: We still haven't forgiven you.

Monkey: For what!?

Yamamoto: That was really messed up.

Monkey: What did I do!? *cries anime tears*

Hibari: I will bite you to death.

Monkey: WHA-!? *starts running away*

Y&C: He doesn't own KHR.

Tsuna:...

Y&C: It's okay.

Song for this chapter: **Unity**  
By: **Shinedown**

Chapter 3: Friends

Yamamoto and Chrome came to a sight they wish they hadn't. "TSUNA!" They ran down the steps until they reached their friend. "Tsuna, what happened!?"

"We have to hurry and get him some help!" Chrome said. Yamamoto nodded and picked him up. They both started to hurry and run to the infirmary. When they got there, they saw that it was locked and hurried to the hospital.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Our friend needs help! He was pushed down a flight of stairs!" Chrome said with some tears welling up on her eye. The lady looked at Tsuna and gasped. She immediately called some people to help him and told the two to go and sit down.

"This is my fault. If I didn't make you two go then Tsuna wouldn't have gotten pushed." Yamamoto said with a look of guilt and sadness on his face.

"No it's not. If whoever pushed him that's at fault here, not you." Chrome said, trying to comfort him.

**LINE BREAK**

"I think we got away." Mochida said as he and the girls tried to catch their breaths.

"Who did you get away from?" They all froze and turned to see Hibari with his tonfas out and a dark look on his face.

"H-Hibari..." They started to shiver and shake.

"I will bite you to death." He said as he charged at them.

**LINE BREAK**

"Okay. The results are in. The winner of the competition is Yamamoto, Dokuro and Sawada." The teacher said through the microphone. Everyone started clapping. "Um...Yamamoto? Dokuro? Sawada?" Everyone was looking around and no one could find them.

"I will take that." They saw Hibari walking onto the stage. "Something has happened and they no longer are here. I will give it to them later." He said taking the trophy.

"Well...Let's continue on with the dance."

**LINE BREAK**

"Are you two his friends?" The doctor asked, walking into the main room and looked at the two.

"Yes. How is he?" Chrome asked as she walked up to him while Yamamoto just sat there with his head in his hands. He told her how he was and she went back to Yamamoto. "He's fine, but really injured. The doctor said that we can go see him."

"Okay." She just gave him a worried look. "You go in. I'm just gonna be here for a little bit." He said with a weak smile.

"Okay." She left him alone with his thought.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hello? Boss?" Chrome asked, opening the door.

"Oh. Hey Chrome." He said back. She saw that he had a cast on his right arm and left leg. He also had bandages around most of his body. She also noticed that his sky ring was on a table next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, pulling out a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"Everything hurts, but I'm still alive, so fine." He answered. He saw that it was only her and noticed that the other one was missing. "Where's Yamamoto?" Her face got a little sadder.

"He's in the main room. He feels really bad about this. He feels that it was his fault for say that we should go to the dance." She said.

"Baka. I knew he would do this." She got a confused look on her face. He just scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Chrome, can you keep a secret."

"Um...Sure."

"I expected him to be like this. He's like a big brother that blames himself for stuff that happens when us younger ones get hurt or something." She just looked shock. "He usually hides it, but when something like this happens, he gets like this and it's really easy to see that he's depressed."

"How do you know all this?" She asked, astonished that he could figure that out.

"I may be useless, but I'm not oblivious, when it comes to you guys." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, making her sweat-drop. "Like how you think that kissing someone on the cheek will make them feel better." He said with a blush.

"So you've noticed stuff from all of us?" She asked.

"Yup. When you've been around you guys as much as I have, you tend to notice some stuff out, with or without hyper intuition." She nodded and smiled. They heard the door open and turned to see Yamamoto standing there. He had a smile on his face, but both of them knew that it was fake. "Yamamoto."

"Hey Tsuna! How are you?" He asked, also taking a seat on the other side of the bed. Before Tsuna answered, he used his arm, the one with the cast on, and hit Yamamoto on the head with it. "Ow! What was that for?" He said as both whimpered in pain.

"That's for being all depressed, baka." Tsuna said with a sigh. "I wasn't your fault, so get over it."

"Told you." Chrome said quietly, getting looks from the two. She just looked away.

"Anyways, why the heck would you blame yourself for this?" Tsuna asked, looking at the other.

"..."

"If you don't answer then I'll smack you again." Tsuna said, holding up his arm.

"Well...it was my idea to go to the dance. And even when we got there, I entered us in that stupid contest. If I didn't do that then Mochida wouldn't have pushed you down those stairs." He said, not looking at either one in the eyes.

"Wait...How do you know it was him?" Tsuna asked, looking really confused.

"Oh. Well, when I was in the lobby, Hibari texted me and told me who it was and that he had made sure to 'bite them to death'. " Yamamoto said with all three of them sweat-dropping. "But I really am sorry, to both of you." He said. Just as Tsuna was about to hit him again, a tonfa came through the open window and hit him on the head, making a huge lump. "OW!" They all looked and saw Hibari coming through the window.

"Hibari-san?"

"Hm. I only came here to give you your trophy, herbivore." He said, pulling out the trophy he got from the school. "You guys won."

"Wow! Really!" Tsuna said with amazement.

"Granted, our opponents weren't that good." Chrome said.

"But it's still a win." Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"It's about time you got back to normal." Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Hey...I just noticed something." Yamamoto said, getting a questioning look from Tsuna and Chrome. "I was right. Hibari did go with something other than his usual attire." He said with a smile. He then had to dodge an incoming tonfa. "Whoa. That was close."

"I'll bite you to death if you tell anyone else, herbivore." He said with a dark aura.

"Please no fighting in my hospital room." Tsuna said as he and Chrome just watch Hibari almost hit Yamamoto on multiple occasions with the latter just laughing it off. Tsuna just sighed and got a soft smile. "Either way. This is still nice." Chrome just nodded her head with a content smile.

**LINE BREAK**

It was now Monday and it was safe to say that Gokudera almost blew up the whole school after seeing Tsuna all wrapped up. Kyoko just asked Chrome if she knew what had happened, but she just said that he tripped. Whenever Reborn had asked Hibari if he knew the perfect just said that it was none of his business and walked away. Tsuna had gotten lucky that his recovery went by faster thanks to Ryohei.

As for Mochida and the girls, whenever they walked by Tsuna, or the other three that were at the dance, they would always keep their distance. After finding out who had pushed Tsuna down, Chrome decided that she could try out some new illusions on the girls while Yamamoto 'accedentally' threw a baseball _a little to hard_, hitting Mochida in the face or gut. As for Hibari, well they were already afraid of him, but after that night, they made sure on to be within 20 feet of him. What they all did though, was that they had all 'accedentally' lost their Vongola pets that ended up mentally, and physically, scarring them for the rest of their lives.

"I am very sorry, 10th, but I have to go run some errands. Please forgive me!" Gokudera said, smacking his head against the concrete multiple times, making the other two sweat-drop.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun. We can just walk together tommorow." Tsuna said, trying to make his friend stop before he gets brain damage.

"I will try and get them done with so I can come over and help you with your homework!" Gokudera said with determination in his eyes. "I'll see you later, 10th!" He yelled, running off.

"Haha. He's still so funny." Yamamoto said as Tsuna just continued to sweat-drop and nod his head. "So we gonna wait for Chrome?"

"Yup. She said she would be here any minute." Tsuna answered, looking at his phone.

"Boss. Yamamoto-san." They both turned to see Chrome walking up to them. "Are you ready?" They both nodded.

**LINE BREAK**

The three were walking down the street with their animals in front of them.

"So guys..." Yamamoto started. They both looked at him and got a bad feeling. "You know how there's a talent show at school..."

"You didn't!" Tsuna said, looking like he was about faint.

"Yamamoto-san." Chrome sighed.

"Hahaha!"

_**END**_

Monkey: Okay, so not the best ending, but whatever. And I know that it would cause _a lot_ of more damage if someone fell down school stairs, but this is fanfic, so I can do stuff like making it seem like he only got a scratch from it. This was fun to make. Maybe I should make more.

Tsuna: I have a really bad feeling.

Chrome: Me too.

Yamamoto: What are you guys talking about? I feel fine.

Hibari: If you even think of doing it, I will bite you to death.

Monkey: *whistles innocently* Whatever do you mean?

Tsuna: Don't give us that!

Moneky: Whatever. This has nothing to do with fanfics or anything, but i really liked my math class today. We were doing square roots and there were a lot of problems that had 96 and 27 in them. When I saw them I instantly thought 'Tsuna and Chrome!'. I have a question for you readers. Do any of you have that problem where you see any KHR character number and right away your mind goes to that character without even thinking about it? I have that problem. When I don't even think about it and I just see the number, my mind goes straight to that character. Now I'm just talking (typing) to much. So, to all you readers out there...

All: Thank you for reading!

Monkey: And remember to leave a review on your thoughts. Good bye.


End file.
